


My Daddy Penguin

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 30 year age gap between the characters, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dark!Edward, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Rought Sex, Sugar Daddy Oswald Cobblepot, sugar baby edward nygma, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Nygmobblepot Sugar Daddy AU - Papa Bird has sex with the dark side of Eddie for the first time. (A little more Sugar Daddy fun following the first fic Sugar Papa.)





	My Daddy Penguin

**Author's Note:**

> So, this wasn't supposed to be this long. It was just supposed to be a ficlet on one of the sketches from the @askoswaldandedward blog .... Opps! I guess I have no self-control. I would love to hear from those who read it. The sketches are re-posted with @my-chemical-romanoff gracious permission. Happy reading!

Edward stands naked in the mirror, gawking at his body, as Oswald makes himself comfortable in the bed behind him. He's felt this feeling before, not the feeling of wanting to satisfy his Papa Bird with any sexual fantasy, but of a pull deep inside him from something/someone dominating to take control.

He’s been able to fight it during the years he's spent with Oswald. The battle has become easier after he and Oswald have confessed their love for each other. But that pull which normally leads him down a path of darker desires has been tamed by love and held down successfully until tonight.

“Eddie,” Oswald says, circling his thumb around his tricking cock to keep himself on edge. He's watched Edward standing there and looking just as gorgeous as he's ever seen, even though Ed’s staring at himself with a fixed glare. Any expression Edward makes Oswald will always find beautiful to him. “Are you ready for me now?”, he continued to ask, unaware that the man now standing in the mirror is not exactly the man he's always known.

Edward removes his glasses and combs his fingers through his hair as the brunette curls fall down on his face. His eyes burn with a tempestuous fire and a lust for the older man laying unaware in the bed. “Papa Bird,” he grumbles through his teeth and turns to face Oswald. “I've always liked the name—” he glides closer to the bed and puts his knee on top of the mattress— “but I wanted to call you Daddy Penguin.” He climbs in the bed and slowly crawls towards Oswald.

Oswald gulps. That gleam in Edward's eyes is a sight he's never seen before. “But you've always called me Papa Bird.”

“Not today.” Edward slaps Oswald's hand always from his cock and tilts into the older man lap He fills his mouth with that thick dripping dick - feeling Oswald's body succumb to his touch. “Mmm….” Edward's lips vibrate as he allows Oswald's shaft the fall from his mouth. He then quickly rises up and gets in Oswald's face so close that their noses barely touch. “Today, it's my turn to fuck you…”, his voice is low and smoky.

[[X]](http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/post/164487717951/darked-takes-control-of-eds-body-during-sex-with)

“But you're always the one who….”

“Shhh…”, Edward shushes him, pressing a finger over Oswald's lips. “Be good to me, Daddy. It's our first time.” He removes the finger and licks it to get it sloppy wet, then dips his hand down between Oswald's spread legs. “So I'm going to need you to do exactly what I say.” He circles the finger around Oswald's throbbing pucker.

Oswald's body shivers to Edward's touch and his cheeks burn crimson - causing his freckles to illuminate on his face. He's seen Edward be forceful and dominant many times before, but there's something very different about tonight.

Edward slips his spit soaked digit inside the older man and Oswald arches his back from the blissful pressure of being entered. “Now I can't promise—” he pumps the finger inside— “that I will be gentle.” He kisses Oswald strong and harsh, forcing his tongue into his mouth, then swiftly cuts off their connection as abruptly as he started it. “But I can promise you—” he licks Oswald's lips and up to his pointed nose— “that you won't be the same man after this.”

“But I--ah…” Oswald groans and reaches for the bottle of lube resting on the bed. “I want to be the same man.”

Edward suddenly pulls his finger out of Oswald's ass and snatches the bottle from the old man. “No, you don't.” He crawls over him, gazing down at Oswald alluringly, as he makes Oswald lay back in the bed. “Now be good, Daddy Penguin." He kisses the older man softly on the tip of his nose. "Or you won't get what Ed has for you.”

Oswald tips his head a little to the left. He always calls his lover Eddie and Edward had always done the same when referring to himself during their intimate play. “You meant to say, Eddie, right?”

“No." He kisses Oswald again, this time on the lips, and positions himself on the right side of him. “I meant to say, Ed.” He buries his face in Oswald's warm neck and kisses him down to his chest, nipping at the mature man's erect nipples to give them the attention they deserve.

“Ah!”, Oswald cries when Edward takes his pebbled nipple between his teeth and pulls at the delicate flesh. “Oh, fuck!”

Edward laps at the reddening skin to soothe the pain then makes his way down to Oswald's healthy stomach. “You're so fucking round,” he gnarls, rubbing on his Daddy’s jiggly belly. “And a lot softer than I imagined.” He kisses Oswald's deep belly button and flicks his tongue inside. “I fucking love it.”

Edward immediately sits up before Oswald could say anything about the off choice of words he continues to speak and moves between Oswald's legs to opens them wider. “I know you've planned on fucking me tonight—” takes the bottle of lube and squeezes some of the gel into his hand— “but the plans have changed.” He tilts into Oswald so that he can feel Ed’s hot breath against his flesh, as he keeps his slick hand between the older man's thick thighs. “Did you want to make me scream tonight?”

Oswald breathes, every inch of his body shivers to the anticipation of what's to come. He's never felt so paralyzed under Edward's seduction.

“I see you've gone speechless.” He presses his fingertips on Oswald's perineum and moves them in a circular motion to stimulate his prostate from the outside. He smirks darkly at the expression of ecstasy painted on the older man's round face. “Your asshole just fluttered open, didn't it?”, he asks tilting his head to the right

“Mmm… Ah…”, Oswald whimpers.

“Like I said, you don't have to be speechless, Daddy.” He adds more pressure, circling his fingers faster. “Now I've asked you two questions and I need answers.”

Oswald closes his eyes tightly and grips at the bed sheets underneath him. He desperately tries to force the words from his tongue. “Y-Yes… It opened when you touched me th-there,” he finally admits. “It's -- it's still d-doing it.”

“That's my good Daddy Penguin.” He slips his hand a little further down and dips a finger back inside Oswald pulsing opening. “Now what about the answer to my other question?”

“Yes!”, Oswald blurts out a lot louder than he had expected. “I -- I -- I did plan to m-make you scream tonight.”

“Now you see…. It wasn't too hard, to tell the truth.” One finger becomes two pumping inside of Oswald, expanding him open with each draw and twist of Edward's wrist.

“W-What do I g-get for telling the truth?”

Edward's eyes light up and he rests his brow against Oswald's. “Now you get the game, Daddy.” He scissors his fingers inside before adding in a third and Oswald thighs quiver uncomfortably. “What do you get for telling the truth?” The tips of his fingers abuse Oswald's bundle of nerves again, and again, and again - causing Oswald to squirm away, but Edward pressed his weight on top of him. He isn't bigger than the older man, but his youth makes him a little stronger. “You get to be the one who screams tonight,” he eventually says.

Lightning-quick, Edward sits up from Oswald's body and plunges his fingers violent in and out of his lover's swelled pucker. Edward knows that what he does isn't too much for Oswald to handle. The older man hasn't yet used the safe word.

“Ah… Mmm… F-F-Fuck!” A stream of incoherent curse words and wails flying from Oswald's lips, while Edward basks in the ruins he's making his Daddy Penguin.

This is only the start of the little bird's love song.

While the young man finger fucks Oswald knuckles deep, he bends down and takes his lover's cock in his warm humid mouth. He yearned for the choking sensation in the back of his throat as he swallows Oswald whole.

Oswald sits up when he hears his beloved gag, but Ed shoves him back down with his free hand. Saliva pools at the base of Oswald's drenched cock, as Edward continued to work his shaft and his ass.

“Ah! Ah!”, Oswald groaned loudly, with his legs held high in the air while Edward's hand fucks him deep. The room feels as though it's spinning around Oswald and everything is all happening so fast. He thought tonight would be a lot slower, but this intoxicating and electric pace is just the way Edward envisioned it.

This old flightless bird is all his now.

The bottle of lube leaks onto the Egyptian silk sheets, as Edward's fingers penetrate Oswald's strained ring with no apparent end in sight. Each quick draw of his hand and flick of his tongue over that bushing cock makes Oswald cry out more boisterous.

“S-Shit!” Oswald lowers his legs to keep them from closing around Edward's head. When Edward suddenly pop off of his cock, Oswald's mind is drowning in so much bliss that he could see pink starts behind closed eyelids. “Why… Why did you,” he pants. Before he could even find the words to finish his statement, Edward removes his fingers from Oswald's asshole - his muscle flutter around the unexpected emptiness.

Oswald lays stagnant and stiff trying to steady his breathing. Edward has made Oswald feel this way countless times before, but it's been awhile since it felt new.

“Aren't you beautiful,” Edward says and licks the fingers he just drew out from Oswald's ass. “You're far too pretty for me, old man.” He retakes the bottle of lube dripping onto the bed and coats his rigid length. He then lays his hips between Oswald's thighs and their unyielding cocks graze against each other as he kisses Oswald passionately on the lips. “I need you to be wrecked,” he whispers and sits up on his knees.

Edward takes hold of his own shaft and strokes himself as he watches Oswald’s sea green eyes glisten up at him with deep devotion. This is all he wanted. All he truly craved for this old man to see him and want this side of him just as much as he yearns for the other.

“Fuck me, Ed,” Oswald begs, wrapping his legs around Edward's waist. “Fill me up with your cock and cum inside me.”

“That was the whole plan tonight, Daddy.” Edward grabs onto Oswald hips and yanks him down - admiring the movement of the older man's stomach. He'll greatly enjoy the sight of those waves as his cock penetrates in and out of that gaping void.

Edward teases Oswald with the tip of his dick, tracing circles around the other man's ring of nerves - feeling Oswald's hole puckering around the head in desperation to swallow every inch. He takes one more round with the head of his cock around the greedy hole, then slicks it inside with one powerful push.

Oswald's body stiffs to the slight pain in his ass being stretched a little wider than Edward's fingers, but he quickly relaxes when Edward starts to move inside him.

Edward holds the sides of Oswald's broad hips and rides Oswald with vigor. “Uh, oh, Daddy… You like that Daddy?…. My sweet Sugar Daddy Penguin.” Though this is the first time this part of Edward has had the chance to fuck Oswald balls deep, he knows the older man's body so well already that he hits the bundle of nerves with each thrust. “When I make you cum, will you buy me something pretty?”

“Uhgn… Ah!... Anything you w-want!” Oswald rolls his hips to match Edward’s rhythm and to better take the impact of his severe plunges. “Yes! Yes! Anything, Eddie!”, he cries, compressing his warm walls around Edward’s drooling cock. He can hear the slick of Edward's precum with every lunge he takes in his large round ass.

Edward's mouth nearly salivates as he watches Oswald's cock bouncing off his stomach. He knew he'd like the body of this heavy set man, but he didn't imagine a slight obsession with the way it moves. He lets go of Oswald's hips and latches on to his chest - squealing at the fatty flesh. “You're... so... soft…” He pants between words but he never faults his drive. “Every… part of you… is warm and soft.” His heavy balls repeatedly slap against Oswald's ass. “Except for that cock.” He licks his lips to catch the spit from dripping. “It hammers against your stomach like a drumstick.”

Oswald has gotten used to Edward saying odd things during sex, but to speak as if this is the first time he's ever felt his body is beginning to raise a few more question. “Eddie… Are -- are you alright?” He cups Edward's heated flushed cheek.

Edward doesn't reply, but instead reaches down between them and strokes his Daddy Penguin’s throbbing length - spreading the precum over the shaft and never wavering his drive between Oswald’s bruised ass cheeks.

Sweat mists on Oswald’s brow, as he ascends closer and closer to the climax. The sensation in his ass and around his cock is winding him up to explode, but his concerns for his young lover still don't fade. “Fuck!” He slams a closed fist on top of the mattress, body rocking forward with the buck of his lover’s hips. There's no way he can get answers for Edward's behavior when they're both on the verge of cumming. “I'm…. I’m gonna….” The ringing in his ears sings louder and the clapping sound of their bodies colliding together echo through the large bed room.

Edward slams against Oswald’s round soft cheeks, pounding his prostate again, and again, and again. Even after fucking the older man with almost all of his fingers, Oswald still feels tight. “Yes… Daddy Penguin…. Cum for me.” His head falls back as his hand tries to keep a steady rhythm around Oswald’s shaft, but the pace of his hand starts to falter as his body quakes from the orgasm drawing nearer. He takes another solid thrust, then another, then another, feeling Oswald’s body stiffen with the impact. “So, so, pretty at the end of my cock.” He crashes into Oswald again, driving his cock up inside his lover as far as it can reach. “You're mine…. You're finally fucking mine!”

Oswald breathes feverishly as the man on top of him abuses his prostate over and over with the head of his wet cock. “Oh… Yes… Fuck….”, he cries out in bliss. “I'm -- I am yours!”

Pressure coils up deep within them both as it’s becoming harder for them to stay in control.

Oswald wraps his hands around Edward's back and digs his black painted nails into his skin, leaving behind long red scratches threatening to bleed.

Edward arches his back when the older man broke his skin.

“I'm sorry, Eddie.” Oswald never scratches Edward so hard that he draws blood. He would never normally hurt his little Eddie that way, but there's just something about tonight that has brought out something else a little more primal.

“Don't feel sorry, Daddy Penguin…. I like the pain.”

Oswald is able to keep what little control he still has over himself and refrains from causing any more damage to Edward's body.

Edward kisses Oswald's lips before sitting back up on his knees. He lifts Oswald's legs onto his shoulders and holds him in this new position as he continues to fuck his lover raw.

With his lower back off of the mattress and gripping at the pillows above his head, Oswald's body can no longer take much more of the intense pressure it takes to further fight off the release of his orgasm. “Oh, Eddie, I'm gonna cum.”

“You better fucking cum,” Edward grunts, helping himself to more hard hits between his lover's cheeks. His cock slips out and he quickly takes hold of it to spank it against Oswald's quivering balls before returning it back to that hot moist crevice. He smirks down at Oswald's disheveled state. This is exactly how he wanted to leave his pretty old bird - sweaty and pathetically shivering with Ed's load oozing from his asshole.

Edward drops Oswald's body back onto the bed and holds his legs down to keep them spread wide open.

“Ah! Ah!” Oswald arches his back and digs the back of his head deeper in the pillows under him. His cock pulses rapidly at the base, his balls stiffen, and his body finally surrenders to the intense explosion of pleasure between his thighs. Oswald cums hard and quick, squirting out thick wads of his creamy release on his stomach. “Oh, Eddie!”, he shouts, as his muscles pulsed hard and fast around the younger man's length. He melds into the bed still bathing his stomach with light streams of cum as Edward continues to fuck him.

“That's—” Edward thrusts, rocking Oswald's spasming body, and dips his fingers in the white pool on the old man's stomach— “my good Daddy.” He licks the release he scraped up from Oswald skins and takes more plunges inside his lover. “Ughn… Oh, my sweet Daddy Penguin.” Edward holds Oswald thighs tightly when his body is suddenly taken over by the rapturous waves of his release and fills up Oswald’s gaping hole to the brim with his climax. It starts to seep out, coating his cock, and sliding down his lovers crack. “Fuck, yes!”, he yells and takes hold of the base of his cock to milk himself inside of Oswald. He needs him to have every last drop. “Take it all, Daddy…. You've earned it.”  

##  **~*~**

After a night of rough and unusual sex, Edward and Oswald sit on the bench in their garden watching the butterflies flutter around the flowers.

Oswald and Edward didn't talk much after finishing last night. They both wore each other out and almost immediately fell into sex commas.

Feeling more like himself this morning, Edward thought it would be nice to sit outside and have a talk about some of the things he's never told to Oswald.

“Papa Bird—” Edward scoots a little closer to the other man— “how are you feeling today?”

“I'm a little sore from last night, but I'm fine.”

“I'm sorry about that,” he apologizes. He knows how that part of himself can get carried away.

“Don't be, Eddie. It's fine.”

“No. I really am. I wasn't quite myself last night,” he admits.

Oswald looks Edward in the eye. He knew something was different about his love last night, but it was still Edward after all and he still wanted to spend the night with him. They both wanted to spend the night together.

“I could tell,” the older man says.

Edward takes a deep breath. He wasn't sure of Oswald could see the change in him or not. It's a relief that he could. “You need to know something about me,” he announces and his heart sinks to the pit of his stomach. Not knowing how Oswald will react to what he has to say makes him more scared than the day he confessed his love to him. “I've been trying to hide it, but last night it had a good firm grip on me.”

“What did?” Oswald asks. “You know you can tell me anything and it won't make me love you any less.”

Ed pauses for a moment. He thought he could keep this hidden for the rest of their lives together, but somehow he feels like a failure who's now confessing their shame. “There's a darker side to me—” he scoots a little away from Oswald and lowers his head— “and sometimes it takes control of me,” he finally divulges.

“Like another person?”, Oswald questions. He doesn't feel betrayed or judgemental about what Edward has told him. He doesn't feel he has the right to judge another for their secrets.

“Kind of, but it's still me.” Edward lifts his head and gazes back into Oswald's green eyes. He'll always admire their ever changing hues under the morning spring sun. “That part of me, he doesn't want to hurt you,” he makes clear. The last thing he needs is for Oswald to think that his life could be in danger. “He loves you just as much as I do. He's just….different.”

“I understand now.” Oswald cups Edward's cheek and the young man flinched slightly under his touch. “It's okay, Eddie. I understand. Please don't shudder at my touch.”

“I'm sorry. I didn't really expect this reaction.”

“How else would I react? I love you. I love every part of you, dark and light.” He closes the gap between them. “It's just all making more sense now. You fighting with yourself to hide a part of you is probably why you talk in your sleep. You've been holding that part down for far too long.”

Edward nods.

“I want you to be yourself. It's what I've always wanted. I'm not afraid of that part of you.” A single tear rolls down Oswald's flecked cheek. “It's normal for everyone to have darkness in them, Eddie.”

  


[[X]](http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/post/164639659821/sugar-baby-ed-tells-daddy-oswald-about-his-dark)

“But not like this.”

“Yes, just like this and even in other ways.” He lowers his hand from Edward's face and turns forward to gaze upon nature before them. “I, too, have a dark side,” he confesses.

“You do?”

“Yes, my love.” He looks back at Edward and his lover stares back at him with confusion painted on his features. Oswald never thought to have this conversation with Edward. He never wanted his lover to see him as a monster, but Edward shared about his own darkness. It's only right that the young man should know more of Oswald’s unspoken past “Did you know that I've killed people?”

Edward takes in a sharp breath and he blinks as his mind absorb this new knowledge about his beloved.  “No. I didn't.”

“It's been years since I retired, but being mayor of this city wasn't my only occupation. I didn't even win that without spreading a little blood..... I was the mob boss of Gotham's underworld.”

As the words of his story are slowly unfolded Oswald's fidgety left hand is engulfed with the embrace of Edward’s. “I had no idea.”

“I had this city eating from the palm of my hand,” Oswald goes on to say. “People still fear me even today.”

Edward squeezes Oswald's hand and dries away the tears staining his cheeks. “I don't fear you, Papa Bird,” he says with deep devotion.

“I don't fear you either, Eddie.”

Edward lays his arm across Oswald's shoulders and the older man rests his head upon his lover. “We were made for each other more than we ever knew.”


End file.
